Maybe This Year (Marth x Ike)
by CloverWillEatYourCake
Summary: My God. PUT FUCKING FIRE EMBLEM ON THE GAMES LIST. Or just get rid of it. Anyway this is about Marth and Ike. Ike has sadly left the Smash Bros. house to lead his army in a battle. It lasted quite a long time... He left in the night and yeah... nobody knew where he was... ;-;


**The teal haired king sat on the corner of his bed. It dark outsode and way past midnight. He knew that today was the last day of the holidays and he should be getting rest now, like everyone else. He was staring into space - not taking his eyes off the wall. **

**He had been sitting there for hours now and he finally felt that it was time to lie down. He had known that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night so he had tried to get some sleep the whole day but had failed terribly. He shoke his head. **

**"You need to get some sleep. You have to." Marth slapped himself, "Otherwise you'll look like a crap fighter." **

**As Marth lay there, he thought about the last year he had spent with him. He bit his lip, trying fight back tears. He remembered how happy he was and how that was the last time he had smiled. After Ike left, every job Marth had - like being king - became the most stressful thing he would do. He hated fighting - he hated brawl.**

**All of Marth's strongest attacks became useless and gave hardly any damage the brawler he was fighting. Nobody felt as pained as Marth did when Ike left. He still didn't understand why he left, maybe it was something he had done... That's what Marth had said to himself - it was all his own fault.**

**He couldn't get over Ike - and never would. Samus was trying to be the strong one here but whenever she spoke, the brawlers could hear her grief in her voice. But as the years went by, the grief started to change back to normal even though the sadness still hung around her. Quite a lot of people were affected but many of them tried to grow out of their sadness and go back normal. Marth hadn't bothered trying because he knew he wouldn't be able to. Other people tried to cheer him up by saying that Ike would still be with them in their hearts but that only made it worse.**

**Marth hadn't eaten anything for days now. Lucina knew Marth hated this season and that he had doesn't eat anything for the two weeks before and after it yet she felt more worried this year about him. His depression had gotten worse and it was rare for him to be seen by anyone. Even when he out of his room with everyone he never spoke. He would nod and wave but nothing else. She was the one who words out him which were normally followed by tears. Lucina hated seeing her brother like this but she felt she could nothing but wish. She had a feeling that Marth does a lot of that, when he jut sits in room for days on end and no one could get him out.**

Luc**ina walked up the stairs to her room - Samus was out and she could finally think alone about how to help Marth's depression. As she sat down on her bed, she thought, "The only thing that I think will help him is bringing Ike back here." She lay back on her bed. She groaned. **

**Marth sat there, thinking about how much he longed to see Ike again. Tears formed and Marth didn't bother trying wipe them away like he used to. He lay back and closed his eyes - tears rolling down his cheeks. He hadn't slept for a few days now. In the end, Marth cried himself to sleep.**

**Marth was walking through the brawl coridors and came to a hult outside the main hall. He looked inside and saw they were having their usual yearly party to celebrate 6 years of brawl. Everyone was invited but Marth hadn't gone to one for a few years now. The last one he could remember was with Ike. He sighed. Marth was just about to turn and walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and there stood... Ike. He stood blankly - not knowing weather to say something or not. Marth grabbed him. Tears of joy streaming down his face, he kissed Ike.**

**Marth sat up suddenly. He scrunched up his face and let himself fall back. **

**"Again... why again?" **

**Marth heaved himself out of bed and walked low to the ground down the stairs. The whole brawl house was empty - not even Mario was out yet. As Marth got to the main entrance, he out his key. He quietly unlocked the door and closed it silently. **

**It was completely dark outside and he wondered why he even came out here. He strolled over to the 'Outside Training' area and sat down on the grassy edge. **

**He was sitting there for about an hour now - just thinking about Ike.**

**"Marth!" A voice called. **

**Marth knew t was going to be someone to tell him off for being out here yet he couldn't think who sounded like that except for ... **

**Marth spun around. His eyes widened. He stood up to face them. **

**"... is it..." Marth touched him. "...Ike..." Marth whispered. He grabbed -**

**hugging way too tightly. Ike felt tears on his shoulder and tried not to cry either. **

**Marth loosened his grip and now was facing him. They voth leant in...**

**Their lips met.**


End file.
